A sheet feeder that feeds sheets is well known in the art. One such sheet feeder known in the art is provided with a tray, a friction pad, a feed roller, a bracket, and a drive source. The tray holds sheets of paper, for example. The friction pad is disposed on the tray. The feed roller is disposed in confrontation with the friction pad. Shaft parts are formed on both ends of the feed roller. The bracket includes two bearings formed of an elastic material. The bearings rotatably support the shaft parts of the feed roller. The drive source transmits a drive force to the feed roller through a plurality of gears. When the feed roller is driven to rotate in a prescribed direction serving as a sheet-feeding direction, the feed roller feeds one sheet of paper stacked in the tray downstream in a conveying direction.
An opening is formed in each of the two bearings. A user mounts and removes the shaft parts relative to the corresponding bearings by spreading the openings in the corresponding bearings wider. Hence, the user can mount and remove the feed roller relative to the bracket. When the feed roller has reached the end of its service life, the user can replace the old feed roller with a new feed roller.